


Grace

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Caring!James, Established Relationship, Jealous!Ben, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beside them, Ben stood there, watching how Mike fell back into the crush he had seemed to dismissed years ago. And it broke his heart all over again. Slowly, he distanced himself from them, walking away until he couldn’t hear them talk anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> someone prompted it ages ago and i have no idea ? Sorry

“Grace!” Mike said, already hugging the smaller woman.

“Hey Mike.” She grinned as they parted and let her eyes roam over him.

“You look great.” She complimented him and Mike blushed slightly before returning the compliment.

“Thanks. “

 

Beside them, Ben stood there, watching how Mike fell back into the crush he had seemed to dismissed years ago. And it broke his heart all over again. Slowly, he distanced himself from them, walking away until he couldn’t hear them talk anymore.

Leaning against a wall, he looked down at his hands, slightly shaking from the sadness circling through his body.

“Damn.” He muttered and felt so alone.

Minutes later, James came by, taking a good look at him and then he was in his arms, being hugged by him until Ben could get himself to lift his arms to put them around James.

“Whats up?” the ginger asked and smoothed a hand over Ben's back.

“Mike and Grace...” he mumbled, hiding his face in the warm sweater under his cheek.

Humming came from above him and he could hear the rumble in his chest.

“You know he loves you, right?” James then said, tightening the hold on the brown haired man before letting him go.

“I know. But Grace was always his… crush “ he dropped his eyes, staring at their shoes.

“But that’s only a crush.”

“What we currently have started with a crush too.” Ben reminded him and was taken into strong arms once again.

“Don’t worry. He loves you too much.”

“Maybe you are right.”

* * *

 

Lying in their motel room while playing mindless games on his phone, Ben waited. Waited as hours ticked by and when the sun went down and the moon started to cast everything in a silver shine he was still waiting. With every second that passed, the anxiety grew in his chest until he had to put the phone on the nightstand and just stared out of the window, watching how life changed under the moon.

And then, finally, the door swung open and Mike came in, eyes glued to his phone as he made his way into the bedroom. Where he was surprised to see Ben still up.

“I thought you would be asleep by now.” Mike said, checking the clock on his phone. It was 1:34am.

“I was worried.” Ben let his eyes wander over Mike, taking in every inch, seeing how his hair was even more of a mess than usually and how his shirt looked rumbled up.

“For me?” Mike said, laughing softly as he undressed.

“Well you didn’t text me anything. And normally you text me all the time...” Ben bit his lips and waited until Mike was sliding under the blanket to turn his back to him.

“Yeah, sorry. Grace and I had so much to talk about I forgot the time and my phone. Sorry.” He pressed a kiss to Ben's shoulder when he edged closer to him until Mike could curl around his back and sling an arm over his waist.

“Okay.” Ben whispered, squeezing his eyes closed so the tears that gathered in them wouldn’t spill.

And then silence.

Waking up with sunlight streaming into their room, Ben thought it was going to be a good day, but when his eyes caught Mike with his phone in his hands and a big grin on his face, he knew it wasn’t going to be.

“’orning.” Ben mumbled and he saw how guilty Mike looked for a second before the guilt was smoothed over with softness.

“Morning sleepyhead.”Mike leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

“Grace wants to talk about some future projects.” Mike explained when Ben peered on his phone.

“Now?” Ben asked, sleepy and confused. It couldn’t be later that 10am.

“Yeah. Will you be alright?”

“I will.” Ben sighed and waited until Mike was dressed and out of the door before he took his phone and sent a text to James.

A simple ‘can you bring some orange juice?’

But when James came, he had not only juice, but also some pastry and his laptop under his arms.

“Tell me.” He said when he placed the things around Ben on the bed, sitting down himself next to him.

And Ben did.

They hadn’t anything planned for today, so James and Ben spent the whole day in the motel room. Talking, eating and watching bad movies on James' laptop.

And in some moments, Ben couldn’t even remember why the heavy feeling in his heart existed. 

They were in the middle of discussion over different tomatoes while they watched some horror flick as the door swung open and a smiling Mike came in. Looking around he spotted James and Ben on their bed, talking intensively with mouths and hands.

“Hey guys.” He said as he dumped the key card on the desk next to the door. Instantly, they went quiet, looking at each other, Ben with wide eyes and James with hard ones.

“Hey Mike.” James said, giving Ben a pat on his shoulder before getting up, collecting his things. On his way out, he glared at Mike, muttering something that sounded like “Bloody idiot.” Under his breath and then he was out of the door.

“Is he alright?” Mike asked Ben with a frown between his brows as he wandered into the bedroom.

“He is. “Ben said and stood up, brushing some of the crumbs away from his pjs.

“But I am not.” Ben fiddled with his shirt, stretching it slightly before letting it loose once again.

“Why?” Mike asked, stepping closer until he was feet away, reaching out to draw Ben closer. But Ben didn’t budge.

“Because of your behavior during the last days.” Mike stood still, perplex.

“What?” he then asked, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“The way you glued yourself to Grace.” He didn’t spat the name, but it came close. All the fear, anxiety and anger came boiling up.

“The way you fucking forgot about me. About your husband. For hours. And I know Grace is your crush, the biggest crush in history. But you have a fucking husband. And it's not fair to me. To feel like shit because my husband favors spending one of the only free days we will have in ages with someone who is adored by you.“ He didn’t notice at first, didn’t notice the wetness spreading over his face until he felt a tear dripping from his chin down onto his chest.

“It's just not fair, okay?” he said with a small voice, wanting to hide once again under blankets and food.

“Are you jealous ?” Mike asked smiling, finding it hilarious how Ben was handling this.

“I am. And I am fearing that you will leave me for her. Because it's pretty easy to do that.“ On Mike's face, you could see how it finally hit him.

“Ben...” Mike started and crept closer, wanting to touch him and calm him but Ben shied away.

“Do you know what that feels like?”

“No...”

“Then trust me, it feels like shit. “

“I’m sorry.” Mike whispered and added. “I-... I didn’t know... I won’t do anything with her again, okay?”

“I don’t want you to cut someone off for me. It wouldn’t be healthy.” Ben said, looking everywhere but Mike.

“Just don’t shut me out, okay?” Ben now turned his brown eyes back to blue ones.

“Okay.” And then he was surrounded by his husband's arms, which held him closer and closer until all he could feel and smell was Mike.

“I’m so sorry. “

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

“Hey Mike.” Grace said as Mike and Ben walked along the corridor, holding hands and with a coffee to go in both of their other ones.

“Mhh?” Mike looked away from Ben’s face to look at Grace.

“Oh Hey.” He said, smiling slightly.

“Are we still on tonight?” Mike shook his head and then smiled brightly.

“Sorry but I’m gonna take my husband out to dinner.” He said proudly and smiled at Ben who had tightened his hand around Mike when Grace asked him. Now his fingers relaxed slightly and a smiled spread over his face.

“Okay, till later guys.” And she was off.

“I didn’t know we were going on a date.” Ben commented as they walked into the lobby.

“Well. You deserve it.” Pulling him into a kiss, Mike smiled against his lips.

“And I really don’t think it's necessary to spend more time as needed away from this amazing bed we have.”

He chuckled and looped his arm around Ben's waist, drawing him to his side.

“Thank you.” Ben mumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
